The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for securing sealing elements in a recess, particularly in an installation slot formed in a turbomachine, the apparatus having at least one sealing support element comprising at least one sealing element. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a corresponding apparatus.
These types of sealing elements or systems have particularly come into use in the case of so-called gap support systems in compressor and turbine components of turbomachines. In this case, these types of sealing systems have the task of minimally maintaining a sealing gap for a rotating component, e.g., a blading, relative to a stationary component, e.g., a housing or casing of the turbomachine, and thus guaranteeing a stable operating performance with high efficiency. The named sealing systems may involve so-called brush seals or labyrinth seals. In this case, e.g., for securing mounting plates for brush seals, usually recesses or installation slots having an undercut are required in the respective component. The housing plates used are wedged into these installation slots with the undercut and fixed in place by a corresponding deformation of the housing plates in the installation slot. Wedging wires are usually used for securing labyrinth seals in U-shaped installation slots. It is a disadvantage, however, in that in the known apparatuses and methods for securing sealing elements in a recess, that these apparatuses are very complex in their configuration and therefore time-consuming in their installation. Also, additional elements, such as, e.g., the named wedging wires are required.